Para Sempre Sem Nome
by Rasemifrag
Summary: A pontada de dor me trás à realidade. Abro os olhos no susto. Olho em volta apenas para ter certeza que não sei que lugar é este. Aliás, quem eu sou, a propósito?


**Para Sempre Sem Nome**

 _Texto por Igor Ramos_

A pontada de dor me trás à realidade. Abro os olhos no susto. Olho em volta apenas para ter certeza que não sei que lugar é este. O chão áspero e frio me parece aconchegante, mas algo não está certo. Aliás, quem eu sou, a propósito? Olho minhas mãos, parecem tão... Normais... Fecho e abro algumas vezes a mão direita, tentando lembrar o peso de alguma coisa. Algo não está certo com esse lugar. Vagarosamente me levanto, piscando algumas vezes. Não por excesso de luz, pois quase não há. Parece que é a primeira vez que abro os olhos depois de um longo e profundo sono. Onde diabos é esse lugar frio e escuro?

Outra pontada de dor na altura da nuca. Algo não está certo, definitivamente.

Vagarosamente ando para o lado, tentando não fazer barulho. É imaginação minha ou algo se mecheu na escuridão? Sabe aquele arrepio, aquele frio na barriga, aquela sensação que você tem quando algo muito ruim está para acontecer? Eu preciso sair daqui. Quem eu sou e como eu vim parar aqui fica para depois.

Sim, novamente vi um vulto estranho se arrastando na escuridão. Não é minha imaginação.

Esse cheiro podre está começando a me deixar enjoado. Me é familiar. Seja quem eu for, devo ter estômago forte.

Piso em falso. Um pequeno barulho, um clique, sai do meu sapato e ecoa na escuridão. E o clique é seguido pelo som que me fez gelar a espinha. O som daquele riso áspero, cínico, desumano. Levo alguns segundos para conseguir me mover. Acho que jamais esquecerei esse som horrível novamente. Recuo com passos rápidos, mas vejo mais movimento de vultos ao meu redor, mais ativos desta vez.

E essas pontadas de dor que não vão embora.

Um grito de agonia ecoa pela escuridão. Embora mais forte e urgente, era humano. Ouço um barulho estranho, como de sangue se espalhando... Espere, como sei do que é esse som?

Eu preciso me afastar daqui, o mais rápido possível.

Quanto tempo faz que acordei no escuro? Não sei dizer se foram cinco minutos ou cinco horas.

Acelero o passo, estou começando a surtar. Começo a correr, ignorando o som dos meus passos. Os vultos ao redor se agitam... E então o pesadelo começa.

Uma força me puxa para trás. Não sei dizer se foi um braço, ou o que, mas algo me puxou pelo tórax. Caio de costas rolando pelo chão áspero, e me ponho de pé em puro e sincero desespero. Olho em volta já começando a correr novamente, a direção não importa. É escuro demais, e com fedor podre demais. Sou jogado para o lado e mais uma vez volto ao chão, rolando. Não consigo levar. Estou em pânico.

Mais uma vez o riso cínico me congela. Mais perto desta vez. Como se risse do meu desespero.

Ponho-me de pé num pulo e recuo de costas, tentando identificar o que quer que seja. Um vulto enorme se aproxima. Viro para correr, mas algo me prende. Faço força, mas seja o que for, é mais forte que eu. Me debato. Faço toda a força que meu corpo consegue fazer, mas não consigo me mover. Nem falar. Sinto uma respiração áspera se aproximando da minha nuca, e novamente uma pontada de dor.

O riso cínico escapole mais uma vez na escuridão, colado ao meu ouvido desta vez.

\- Isso... Você fede a medo. É uma sensação boa, não é? - A voz rosna ao meu ouvido. Ela é grossa, chiada, e me traz a sensação de tudo o que eu temo na vida. - Vou espalhar suas entranhas e me banhar no seu sangue... Mas antes, vou me divertir.

\- Espere! - Eu grito com muito esforço. - N... Não faça isso, p... Pelo amor de Deus, eu suplico!

O riso da criatura preenche o vazio. Estou completamente congelado. Quero começar a chorar, mas o esforço apenas dói meus olhos... Não saem lágrimas.

Sinto o bafo quente da respiração novamente grudar na minha nuca, e seu aperto aumenta ao redor do meu peito. Acho que tudo está perdido agora. Não sei onde estou, não sei o que isso significa, e diabos, não sei nem quem eu sou... Porque comigo?

Tudo acontece muito rápido. Três sons em sequencia. Um urro, definitivamente humano. Um barulho seco, como de uma pancada. Um grito áspero de raiva, certamente do ser que me mantinha cativo. O aperto afrouxa, caio deitado. Ouço barulho de confronto, e gritos... Muitos gritos. Não quero olhar para trás... Não consigo olhar para trás. Me arrasto pelo escuro até um canto e me encolho ali, de olhos fechados. Esse pesadelo precisa acabar. Murmuro para mim mesmo que vai acabar.

\- Será que ele está bem? - Uma voz jovem masculina próxima pergunta.

\- Use a cabeça Luke, o que você acha? - Outra voz masculina, porém mais grave e velha, responde.

Abro os olhos lentamente. Identifico as vozes. Um jovem de aproximadamente 20 anos sacode um objeto no escuro. Ao seu lado, caminhando em minha direção, um homem com pelo menos o dobro da idade, mas forte e com andar determinado. Ele também carrega um objeto parecido. Ao se aproximar, noto que é um osso comprido, com a extremidade afinada em forma de lâmina. Uma terceira pessoa se aproxima do jovem. Percebo que é uma mulher, mas não consigo dizer se é jovem ou adulta, está escuro demais.

\- Consegue se levantar? Precisamos ficar em movimento se quisermos sobreviver a mais um dia. - O homem fala comigo, me estendendo uma das mãos.

\- Sim, eu acho... - Eu digo me pondo de pé com a ajuda dele. - Que lugar é esse? Quem são vocês?

\- "Que lugar é esse..?", bem vindo ao seu pior pesadelo. Nenhum de nós sabe onde é, e todos acordamos aqui como você. - O homem responde abrindo os braços e olhando em volta.

Agora, mais de perto, consigo ver sua barba grisalha cerrada e rosto duro, o que combina com o porte de soldado. Sangue respingado e sujeira marcam suas feições. Será que marcam as minhas também? Vejo o jovem se aproximando.

\- Q... Quem são vocês? - Pergunto fraquejando.

Percebo ele fechando o rosto e a mulher se encolhendo como se fosse uma pergunta dolorosa.

\- Você pode me chamar de Steve. Aquele ali você chama de Luke, e a garota mais atrás você pode chamar de Sarah. - O homem chamado Steve responde apontando por sobre o ombro.

\- Não gosto desse nome, já falei! - A mulher responde, e percebo que, dos três, ela é sem dúvidas a mais nova.

\- Eu gosto do nome, é fácil de lembrar! - O jovem chamado Luke responde rindo, se aproximando para estender a mão, a qual eu aperto. Ele possui um aperto de mão firme, e me olha nos olhos. Mas não sei, me senti pressionado.

\- Como assim não gosta? Não é seu nome? - Pergunto curiosamente. O rosto deles expressa duvida.

\- Você não se lembra quem é, não é mesmo? - Steve me pergunta. Eu balanço negativamente a cabeça e ele continua. - Pois é, nenhum de nós se lembra. Encontrei Luke logo quando acordei, e pouco tempo depois achamos Sarah. - A garota sacudiu a cabeça e Luke lhe lançou um sorriso bobo. - Não demorou muito para os Estripadores também nos encontrarem.

\- Estripadores? - Perguntei olhando ao redor.

\- Bicho grande, feio, com dentes e garras. Parecem feitos apenas de sombra, ou de fumaça, seja lá o que for. Eu queria chamá-los de Supercalifragilitos, mas Steve não deixou. Eles caçam a gente, a gente se defende deles. - Luke respondeu mostrando sua adaga feita de um grande fêmur humano. Ele falava falseteando a voz, sarcasticamente. - Você foi pego por um deles ali atrás.

\- Vocês o mataram? - Perguntei tentando ver um corpo e sendo frustrado.

\- Por hora sim. - Steve respondeu olhando ao redor. - Mas outros virão. Precisamos nos manter em movimento até descobrirmos um pouco mais o que é isso. - Ele se abaixa e coloca a mão no chão áspero, e se perde observando a escuridão por alguns segundos. Até que se levanta, me encara e continua. - Até entendermos tudo isso, seu nome será Malcom.

Eu aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça. Malcom. Diferente. Até que gostei. Ele aponta uma direção e os dois jovens se precipitam junto dele. Sigo atrás. Não sei quem são, não sei se são confiáveis, mas me salvaram de um Estripador ou seja lá o que for. Melhor com eles do que sem eles.

...

Faz algum tempo que vagamos. Dez minutos, ou talvez dez horas, ainda não sei dizer. Percebo melhor o lugar agora. Fede a podridão, a entranhas e ovos. É escuro, sombrio e frio. Paredes e pilastras aleatórias, quebradas e sujas. Por vezes pontuadas por sangue. O silêncio gélido eventualmente era quebrado por gritos de agonia e dor... Ou por gargalhadas cínicas que eu já conhecia bem. Steve se mostrou um capitão natural. Toda vez que um vulto se moveu em nosso caminho ele conseguiu nos desviar. Estou passando a confiar nele. Luke é a alma do grupo. Se mantém animado, e anima todos nós. Tem nos dado força pra continuar, mas sinceramente, fora daqui eu o acharia psicopático. Sarah não falou muito. Ela é jovem até demais.

Steve para de chofre. Olha para Luke e aponta para o chão a alguns metros à frente. Vejo um amontado de ossos sob um crânio humano. Luke sorri e sussurra um "que sorte". Não entendo como isso significa sorte. Um monte de ossos humanos, em um lugar estranho, cheio de predadores... Nossa... É uma "sorte" e tanta!

Vejo de longe Steve se aproximar da pilha e revirar os ossos, e, com um pouco de esforço, arrancar um pedaço de fêmur. Ele volta rodando o osso entre as mãos. A poucos metros de mim, me estende o que eu percebo ser minha futura arma. Rapidamente me ensina como raspar as laterais para transformar um fêmur velho em uma adaga.

Sinceramente, não sei dizer quanto tempo passei raspando. Não prestei muita atenção nisso. O cheiro podre estava forte demais. Acho que foi por isso que Sarah vomitou.

Não falei com ninguem sobre a dor na nuca, até porque ela passou.

\- Malcom... Malcom! - Ouço o grito sussurrado de Steve, mas demoro a perceber que era comigo. Sim, eu sou Malcom. Bom, pelo menos agora sou.

Com a cabeça, ele aponta para a escuridão, um possível vulto se move. Sinaliza para que eu deixe de raspar. Meu trabalho ali já estava pronto mesmo, eu não havia reparado. Percebo Luke sorrindo. Ele sempre está sorrindo. Ele acena para mim, me dando força. Tentando, pelo menos. Sarah está com medo, encolhida atrás de Steve. Eu também estou com medo. Mas não quero me esconder atrás de ninguém. Acho que eu devia ser um homem orgulhoso.

O barulho do estouro chegou primeiro, seguido pelo urro de satisfação do Estripador.

Mal tive tempo de me agarrar à minha adaga. Percebo a grande massa de fumaça, uma silhueta viva, de uma criatura terrível. Várias cabeças, e de cada cabeça vários chifres. Imagino que isso que ela debate em nossa direção sejam braços, ou caudas. Não vejo boca, nem olhos, ainda assim, ela rí cinicamente da situação. Me encolho. Vejo Sarah ser jogada para o lado. Eu posso alcançá-la. Eu posso, sei que posso...

Mas não consigo.

Não quero.

Me encolho enquanto observo Steve atacar furiosamente o Estripador. Ele é jogado para o lado. Não consigo mais ver Sarah, nem Luke. Preciso correr daqui, mas tremo tanto que minhas pernas não se movem.

\- Feche seus olhos... - Escuto a voz de Luke ao longe, provavelmente para Sarah. - Se imagine em um lugar bonito, um lugar seguro...

Mas suas palavras são abafadas pelo riso agourento.

\- Isso, acredite nas suas próprias mentiras, criança, diga a sí mesma que ficará bem. - O Estripador urrava, como se várias vozes falassem ao mesmo tempo de todas as direções. - Mas a verdade é que todos vocês apodrecerão aqui.

Eu fecho meus olhos, aperto meus ouvidos. Isso precisa ser um pesadelo. Esse cheiro podre, esse lugar, essas pessoas, eu! Tudo isso é um pesadelo. E eu vou acordar.

Eu vou... Acordar!

Sinto um puxão forte no ombro e abro os olhos no susto. Steve me colocava de pé. Ele tenta me perguntar algo, mas eu não consigo prestar atenção. Murmuro que estou bem, ou pelo menos o que "bem" significa agora. Ainda não sei dizer. Ele volta correndo alguns metros e se debruça sobre algo no chão. Lentamente eu caminho até eles, pois vejo que Luke está em pé, próximo a Steve, e a Sarah deitada no chão.

Morta.

Seus olhos saltados nas órbitas, feições de puro terror. Sangue e órgãos se esparramam de uma enorme ferida em sua barriga. Eu podia tê-la salvado. Mas provavelmente seria eu deitado ali. Eu deveria me sentir mal, eu acho. Mas não consigo.

Vejo que Luke está me encarando, mas é impossível ler sua expressão. Acompanho seu olhar de volta a Steve, que se levanta e diz para continuarmos andando.

Ali, naquele lugar, naquelas condições, era tudo o que podiamos fazer por Sarah...

Continuar em movimento.

...

\- Se você pudesse ser qualquer pessoa... Quem você seria? - Luke me pergunta sussurrando perto de mim, enquanto nos escondemos em um buraco escuro e fedorento.

\- Não sei... - Respondo sem cerimônias.

\- Acho que eu gostaria de ser um astro do rock. - Ele sussurra sorrindo sonhadoramente. - Ou pelo menos um dono de lanchonete, ou vendedor de água. - Seu sorriso muda sarcasticamente.

Eu começo a duvidar da sanidade dele. Ou da minha. Ou... Ambas.

Não sei a quanto tempo não durmo. Aliás, não sei a quanto tempo não como, nem bebo. Estou faminto, e daria um braço por um pouco d'água...

Finalmente entendi a brincadeira de Luke. Faz sentido até. Eu mataria por um gole d'água. Acho que também gostaria de vender água nesse momento.

Não sei quanto tempo faz que estamos andando juntos. Ainda não sei que lugar é este, tampouco quem eu sou. Mas uma coisa eu sei. O tempo aqui é estranho, e os laços são estranhos. Depois do segundo Estripador, eles conquistaram minha confiança. Parece que eu os conheço a minha vida toda.

Gritos de pânico e agonia têm quebrado o silêncio por vezes a fio. Mas não encontramos mais ninguém. Nem vivo, nem morto. A algum tempo atrás ouvimos rosnados, inclusive é o motivo de estarmos aqui, neste buraco escuro improvisado, esperando Steve averiguar. Meu peito arde de tanto respirar profundamente. Steve fala o tempo todo sobre sobreviver mais um dia, mas o que ele considera como "dia" eu não sei. É tão escuro aqui que não vejo céu, ou claridade. É sempre sujo, sombrio e sangrento. Mais gritos. Mesmo com os esforços de Luke em animar a todos, não consigo mentir para mim mesmo... Em breve, um desses gritos será o meu.

Quase pulo de susto quando Steve reaparece na beirada da nossa toca improvisada, um mero buraco em uma parede ensebada. Ele diz que está tudo bem. Ainda não consigo lidar com esta nova definição de "bem". Estar bem significa estar respirando esse ar podre e andando por esses corredores sujos e sombrios, sem nenhum Estripador por perto.

E, pelo visto, não são as únicas criaturas nesse lugar a nos caçar.

\- Lembra um cão. Só que imenso. Negro, com olhos vermelhos. - Steve comenta sobre o ser que produzira o rosnado na escuridão.

\- Tinha dentes? - Luke pergunta curiosamente.

\- Não, tinha flores coloridas. - Steve responde entredentes. - Óbvio que tinha dentes. E estavam muito bem presos no que me pareceu ser um corpo. Estava arrastando para longe, preferi não chegar perto.

Não demorou muito a nos pormos em movimento novamente. Os nós dos meus dedos estão começando a ficar em carne viva. Não sei se por apertar forte o osso que inutilmente uso como arma ou pelo ar corrosivo desse lugar. Umas paredes em ruínas revelam o que antes devia ser uma sala ampla. Agora, apenas uma pilha de escombros e sujeira. Um pequeno portãozinho de ferro retorcido pende para o lado, e Steve o empurra, sussurrando um palavrão e pulando para o lado. Foi rápido, os pelos da minha nuca se ouriçaram, eu congelei. Esperei um ataque, quis correr dali. Me lembrei dos gritos de agonia e não queria que fossem meus. Me lembrei do expressão de terror no rosto de Sarah...

Sarah...

SARAH!

Deitada de lado em uma posição nada natural. Jogada, como um saco de entulho. Steve já estava debruçado sobre ela quando me recuperei do susto. Agora olho melhor, e realmente, é Sarah. Ouço Steve dizer a Luke que ela está respirando. Sem ferimentos.

Passaram-se alguns segundos.

Ou alguns minutos.

E ninguém fala nenhuma palavra. Apenas trocamos olhares. Olhares de dúvida. Olhares de questionamento. Olhares de medo.

Sinceramente, achei que estava começando a aceitar este pesadelo. Mas agora...

Um grito de dor ao longe me sobressalta. E não só a mim, Steve também salta para trás. Sarah começa a se mexer. Creio que irá acordar. E não me engano.

\- Sarah... Sarah! Ei, acorde. Está tudo bem? O que houve? - Steve pergunta. Ele fez muitas pausas entre as palavras, acho que estava em dúvida sobre o que perguntar.

\- Sarah? Quem é Sarah? Sou eu? Espere... - Ela começa a olhar ao redor e se encolher. - Que lugar é esse? O que vocês fizeram comigo? - Ela começa a querer chorar, e tenta se esconder atrás dos braços.

Eu olho para Steve, que me devolve um olhar perturbador. Se ele não entende o que está acontecendo, eu muito menos. Sarah está soluçando, engasgando com poeira, na tentativa de chorar. Também não saem lágrimas dela. Steve tenta se aproximar, mas ela rasteja para mais longe. Ela está com medo...

Ela não se lembra de nós.

...

\- Não gosto de Sarah. - Ela murmura após Steve terminar de explicar a situação. Ele omitiu a parte mais importe, que Sarah já esteve conosco, mas que fora assassinada por um Estripador.

Realmente, não é um fato que ela precise saber. Aliás, nem eu gostaria de saber.

Um pensamento começa a se formar no fundo da minha mente, e toma toda minha atenção. Assim como ela, eu também acordei aqui, perdido. E se, assim como ela, eu não fui atacado... E morto?

Deixo uma risada débil escapolir pelos meus lábios. Devo ter enlouquecido demais para cogitar uma coisa dessas. Mas parece que não fui o único. Steve está com olhar perdido. Luke ainda conversa com Sarah, acalmando ela. Esses "primeiros minutos" são difíceis.

Após muito custo, Luke convence Sarah a continuar conosco. Fato consumado, ela não se lembra de nada. Acho que é melhor pra ela. Acho que eu também gostaria de esquecer tudo isso.

A escuridão tem ficado menos densa, ou talvez eu que tenha me acostumado um pouco. Mas o cheiro continua o mesmo, podre. Consigo distinguir alguns vultos ao nosso redor com mais facilidade. Tenho ouvido mais gritos de agonia, e mais próximos. Steve não tem falado, consigo ver que está preocupado. Até seu porte está diferente, está cabisbaixo. Acho que Luke pode animá-lo um pouco se eu falar com ele...

Mas não tive tempo.

A massa de sombra negra nos puxou de lado, e jogou a todos para longe. Consigo ouvir o Estripador rir, aquele riso sobrenatural e rouco que me gela a espinha. Tateio atrás da minha arma, mas não sei onde ela foi parar. Ao meu lado, cai a arma de Steve, vinda de algum lugar acima de mim. Olho para cima por impulso, mas não gostaria de ter olhado. Vejo Steve impalado, talvez uns dois metros acima de mim, segurado pelo Estripador. Com outro braço, se aquilo for um braço, o Estripador começa a chicotea-lo. E ri.

Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Me viro para correr. Paro por uma fração de segundo. E Sarah? E Luke?

Comecei a correr antes mesmo de responder para mim mesmo. Enquanto corro, outra pergunta me vem a cabeça. Eu sou uma pessoa que pensa apenas em mim mesmo?

...

Minhas pernas estão doloridas. Meu peito arde. Mas estou assim desde que acordei aqui. Pelos últimos minutos, ou horas, corri sem olhar para trás. Precisei parar, pois cheguei na beirada de um precipício. Eu não consigo discernir o fundo, mas vejo que corre um rio lá em baixo. Ou, deve ser um rio, eu acho.

Me sinto mal por Steve. Mas principalmente, me sinto mal por Luke e Sarah. Eu devia tê-los ajudado, ou pelo menos corrido com eles...

Não posso me lamentar. Preciso sair daqui. Uma ideia começa a se foramar na minha mente. O rio deve correr de algum lugar, para algum lugar. E seja lá para onde ele corre, deve haver uma saída. Então, respiro fundo aquele ar podre e me decido. Descer o penhasco e seguir o rio.

Não precisei andar muito. O caminho que sigo vai se inclinando naturalmente, como se fosse uma rampa para a base do penhasco. Definitivamente é um caminho. Começo a descer rapidamente, até que algo me faz pular para trás e cair encolhido...

Um grito, um lamento. Alto, muito alto, e a centímetros de mim. Vindo... Da parede do penhasco.

Lentamente eu me aproximo da parede rochosa e escura. E quanto mais chego perto, mais percebo o quão perturbadora era aquela rocha. Não eram pedras... Eram pessoas. Amontoadas, sujas e distorcidas. Mortas, eu acho. Não, me enganei. Vez ou outra vejo uma delas se contorcer, e voltar a ficar imóvel. Ou abrir a boca para gritar, sem produzir som algum. Esfrego meus olhos, devo estar delirando. Recuo a tropeços e me ponho a descer novamente, sem olhar para a parede.

Me sinto vazio. E a fome, não sei, não me encomoda tanto quanto a vontade de chorar.

Eu chego à base do penhasco e me aproximo do rio. Ele é estranho, como tudo aqui. Está borbulhando, e tem uma cor escura, marrom, suja. Mesmo com sede, prefiro não provar dele. Não está mais tão escuro também. Uma luz alaranjada brilha no horizonte sombrio. E é para lá que eu me dirijo. Para onde o rio corre.

Pensei ter visto algo se mover no rio. Desisto de pensar que é minha imaginação toda vez que vejo um vulto. As coisas neste lugar são estranhas. Nenhuma brisa sopra. E estou cansado, muito cansado. Me deixo cair de joelhos na terra escura às margens do rio. Ainda ouço alguns gritos de lamentação vindos do penhasco. Minhas juntas doem. Com esforço me ponho de pé, e continuo caminhando. É doloroso, mas é preciso.

...

Prendo a respiração. Tive sorte, eu acho. Segui o rio até a beira de um fosso, onde várias pessoas se aglomeravam no fundo. Pareciam cegas, se debatendo e gritando. Antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre o que fazer, vi um Estripador entrando no fosso. Só tive tempo de me jogar na parede do precipício, grudado nesses corpos retorcidos, rezando para que não tivesse sido visto.

E rezo.

É estranho. Acho que eu não sou alguém de muita fé. Não sei como se reza. Mas improviso.

Abro um olho, estou em pânico demais para abrir os dois. O Estripador está chicoteando os homens do fundo do fosso aleatóriamente, e rindo diante dos gritos de agonia deles. Não sei o que acontecerá se eu for pego. E não quero descobrir. Vagarosamente deito no chão, encolhido, e tento rastejar para longe dali. Atraves da minha roupa puída, me arranho no chão escuro e sujo. A dor é grande, mas o medo é maior.

Me arrasto ao redor do fosso, tremendo. Os gritos de dor não me assustam tanto quanto o riso do Estripador. A voz daquela criatura soa de todos os lados, inclusive de dentro da minha cabeça, como se mil pessoas falassem ao mesmo tempo. É indescritível, e insuportável. Acho que já estou longe o suficiente para me por de pé, mas não consigo. Apenas me encolho.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei encolhido. Ainda estou deitado, mas agora, de olhos abertos, percebo algo que não tinha notado antes. Um pouco mais a minha frente, um cemitério se estende até a entrada de um... O que eu acho que seja um castelo. Um castelo negro. Emana uma espécie de pressão de lá. Rastejo até uma das lápides. Está escrito um nome, abaixo de um par de asas gravadas na pedra. Não sei que idioma é esse, mas não é o meu. "Gadrel". É o que a lápide mostra. Existem mais algumas dezenas de lápides. Me parece que todas tem um par de asas gravadas e uma escrita estranha.

É silencioso aqui. Nenhum vulto, nenhum grito, nenhum nada... Não sei se me conforta ou me apreensiva.

E o portão do castelo se abre.

E parado próximo ao portão eu vejo um jovem. Está um pouco longe para eu definir, mas... Mas... Será possível? Eu... Como... Sim, eu acho que... É o Luke.

E ajoelhada à frente dele está Sarah.

Me levanto rapidamente, catando cavaco, para correr até eles. Eu já estava respirando com dificuldade antes, mas agora estou realmente ofegante. Ele não nota eu chegando. Continua focado em Sarah. Estão conversando, ou estavam pelo menos enquanto eu corria. É bom saber que eles se salvaram do Estripador e conseguiram chegar até aqui. É uma sensação quente. Pela primeira vez eu sinto que tenho algo para o qual correr, e não é medo.

\- LUKE! - Eu grito quando me aproximo mais. - SARAH!

Eles não olham para mim. Luke está com as mãos apoiadas no rosto de Sarah, e quando ele a solta, ela cai para o lado. E assim permanece. Eu deixo de correr, começo a andar mais lentamente.

\- Luke... O que houve? Vocês estão bem? - Pergunto ainda em choque.

\- Malcom! Sabia que você conseguiria. - Ele responde sorrindo, me olhando daquele modo impossível de ler.

\- Conseguiria o que? Onde estamos? - Pergunto olhando ao redor, do castelo para o cemitério.

\- É um cemitério de asas. Uma brincadeira sadia entre os meus irmãos. - Ele responde olhando para onde eu olhava.

\- Seus irmãos? Espere... Não estou entendendo. O que está havendo? Quem é você Luke? - Pergunto deixando o desespero chegar à minha voz.

\- Você achou que eu fosse humano, como você, eu presumo. - Ele responde colocando os braços para trás e andando vagarosamente, sem rumo definido, ao meu redor. - Na verdade, sou um anjo. Tenho muitos nomes, e muitas faces.

\- Um anjo? Anjos são... Anjos são salvadores... Você veio nos salvar... Foi você quem reviveu Sarah! Não foi? - Percebo que mais afirmei para mim mesmo do que perguntei à ele.

\- São muitas perguntas. Mas não, infelizmente eu não estou aqui para tirar você daqui. Até porque, este é o melhor lugar do mundo, não acha? - Ele pergunta sorrindo e abrindo os braços. - Todos estamos devidamente onde devíamos estar.

\- Não estou entendendo Luke. O que isso significa? Por que não me conta? - Eu começo a me desesperar novamente.

\- Veja bem, você veio para cá me fazer companhia! Agora, eu e você, somos melhores amigos! - Ele fala rindo, passando um dos braços por sobre meu ombro. - Aliás, para provar nossa amizade, vou te dar um presente.

\- Luke, eu não estou entendendo nada. O que você quer dizer... - Mas ele me enterrompe.

\- Apenas receba meu presente. - E ele toca minha cabeça, e a ultima coisa que me lembro é cair de joelhos, antes que minha mente entre em um loop giratório.

...

Vejo um gramado, verde e bem cuidado, brilhando sob a água que espirra da pscina. Duas crianças saltam na água sem medo de absolutamente nada. A risada delas é tão gostosa de ouvir. A porta da casa linda ao fundo se abre, e um homem bem afeiçoado sai dela. Espere, sou eu! Mas, bem arrumado, e bem diferente do eu que conheci nos últimos momentos. Levo um prato na mão com alguns sanduíches e chamo as crianças para comer. Mas elas apenas sorriem, agradecem e continuam brincando.

Humpf, crianças...

Uma linda mulher aparece na porta. É estonteantemente bela. Ela grita para as crianças obedecerem o pai. E elas acatam. Não desrespeitariam a mãe. Ela é minha esposa? Nossa. Sou um homem de sorte. Olhando melhor, é uma bela casa essa que tenho, e uma bela vizinhança também. Minha mulher me abraça e eu tento dizer que sou o homem de maior sorte no mundo, mas não consigo. Vejo então Luke aparecer ao meu lado.

\- Esta é Juliana, linda não é? - Ele pergunta olhando minha esposa de cima a baixo. - Sabe, ela veio de algum lugar da América Central... Sabe como são as mulheres de lá, não é? Selvagens, por assim dizer. - Ele dá uma piscadinha para ela.

\- Você me deu tudo isso? Luke, eu não tenho como agradecer... - Mas ele começa a gargalhar e levanta a mão. Reconheço o riso cínico, é muito parecido com o dos Estripadores, só que mais humano. Me arrepio, e sinto um frio na barriga terrível.

\- Não, ainda não é meu presente completo. O divertimento está só começando. Vamos mais à frente!

Ele estala um dedo, e me vejo em um escritório. Estou sentado atrás de uma mesa grande, com uma porção de coisas. Parecem importantes. Uma porta se abre e uma mulher bem vestida em uma roupa social pergunta se pode marcar a reunião com os acionistas. Ela me chama de "senhor". Uma foto minha na parede indica que sou o dono desse lugar. Eu rodo a cadeira, apenas para perder as palavras. Atrás de mim, uma janela imensa dá visão de uma cidade grande intenra. Meu escritório fica no último andar de um arranhacéu. Sinto a mão de Luke no meu ombro, e me viro para ele.

\- Tenho minha própria empresa? - Pergunto quase chorando.

\- Empresa? Não, você é mais inteligente e perspicaz do que isso. Você tem um império, meu bom amigo! - E ele então ri, e estala o dedo.

Me vejo deitado em uma cama. Pareço velho, debilitado. Uma árvore de natal pisca incansávelmente no fundo do quarto. Uma criança entra correndo e pula na cama, me oferecendo um biscoito. Um homem, bonito e de porte poderoso, pede para que ela não encomode o avô. Espere, ele parece comigo quando era mais jovem. Seria meu filho... E essa criança minha neta? Vejo minha mulher, Juliana, também mais velha, entrando atrás do rapaz. Ele me abraça, pergunta como estou e me conta sobre Sofia, aparentemente minha neta. Diz que ela está levada, aprontando todas, e que insistia em vir visitar o avô. Nunca senti nada como isso antes. É tão... Quente...

Luke aparece aos pés da cama. Eu tento agradecer, mas não tenho palavras. Ele dá um sorriso e me olha nos olhos. Eu tento sussurrar um obrigado, mas ele apenas acena com a cabeça.

\- Não sei o que fiz para merecer ter tudo isso. - Falo ainda sorrindo.

\- Mas não fez. Aliás, creio que entendeu errado o propósito do meu presente. - Ele diz cruzando os braços e me encarando nos olhos.

\- Eu não estou entendendo muitas coisas Luke. - Consigo dizer, ainda sorrindo. A sensação que aquele quarto me deu irradia do meu peito. - Mas este presente... Obrigado por me dar tudo isso.

\- É, você não entendeu a brincadeira. - Ele fala sacudindo a cabeça. - Este não "é" você. Este "seria" você. - Ele faz sinais de aspas com as mãos.

Eu sento mais ereto na cama. Estou para perguntar o que significa quando ele continua.

\- Este seria você, se não tivesse feito as escolhas que fez. Você teria conhecido uma mulher incrível, teria uma família maravilhosa, construiria uma empresa de sucesso e viveria bem até o fim da sua vida, gorda e sem graça. - Ele fala com certo sarcasmo. - Mas você, meu bom amigo, escolheu uma vida de emoção, de aventura!

\- N... Não estou entendendo! - Eu gaguejo rapidamente. - Quais escolhas... Eu não me lembro... - Mas ele me interrompe.

\- Venha, vou lhe mostrar as escolhas que você tomou que lhe trouxeram até aqui.

E quando ele estala os dedos, eu me vejo arrastando uma garotinha, de no máximo quatorze anos, até um velho barracão. Parece que tudo estava preparado, pois lá dentro há uma cadeira, cordas e um saco. Sinto o peso de um revolver na minha cintura. A garota acorda enquanto estou amarrando suas mãos à cadeira. Ela ameaça chorar, então coloco o saco na cabeça dela e lhe dou uma coronhada, ela apaga novamente. Depois de bem amarrada, eu espero ela acordar outra vez. Não tem graça com ela dormindo. Ela acorda. Eu digo a ela não ter medo, que se me convencer ser uma boa garota eu a deixo ir embora. Ela chora em silêncio. Mesmo enquanto eu a estupro, ela chora em silêncio. Ao final, eu digo que vou desamarrá-la, e por trás dela, coloco o revolver em sua cabeça. Antes que eu perceba, o "eu" do sonho puxa o gatilho, e o barracão se mancha em sangue e culpa.

Espere... A culpa sou eu quem sinto.

Ouço Luke estalar os dedos. Tudo está escuro. Ainda estou em choque. Não é possível, eu não fiz aquilo. Eu não faria algo como aquilo...

\- Ahh sim, você fez aquilo. E fez muito mais que aquilo. - Ele diz balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Por que está com essa cara? Antes de morrer você não era assim de se importar com as coisas, ou com os outros.

\- Antes de... - Eu balbucio.

\- Sim, antes de morrer e ser condenado para ser meu companheiro, no Inferno. - Ele diz sarcasticamente, com uma piscadela cínica.

Durante alguns segundos eu fico catatônico.

\- Então... - Suspiro.

\- Então, sim, você morreu em algum momento, na cadeia. É o que fazem com estupradores de criancinhas. - Ele diz rindo. - E não só você. Seus mais recentes amigos também são almas condenadas. Sarah como vocês chamam, ela foi uma adolescente rebelde. Morreu de overdose de cocaína, não sem antes matar os dois pais enquanto dormiam, junto com o namoradinho viciado... Ele também virá pra cá um dia, a propósito.

Por um segundo não processo suas palavras, mas ele não me permite pensar, continua seu discurso.

\- O homem que você chamava de Steve, ele é do tipo que mais me agrada. Era um policial. - Ele fala batendo continência. - Um grande policial corrupto. Encobriu e praticou mais crimes do que muitas almas presas aqui. Graças a ele esse lugar está muito mais cheio do que estaria. Não é lindo?

Ele estala os dedos, e eu me vejo novamente ajoelhado aos seus pés, na frente do castelo negro, naquele lugar escuro, com cheiro podre. O Inferno.

Eu fico alguns segundos caído. A sensação daquele quarto, daquelas pessoas, ainda aquece meu peito. Então, era aquilo que eu teria. É o que chamam de felicidade, eu imagino. Tudo que eu queria era mais um pouquinho daquilo.

Meu corpo todo dói, mas não é pior que a dor que sinto por dentro.

Ouço Luke dizer algo, algo sobre não ter graça quando me entrego. Não me importa. Não mais. Percebo o Estripador se aproximando. Entendo agora o que eles são de verdade. Uma legião de demônios. E sinceramente, eu não podia me importar menos. Nem mesmo quando começo a ser arrastado, ou pendurado. Nem mesmo enquanto sou chicoteado. Não me importa mais. A dor que sinto ao lembrar daquele quarto aquecido, do biscoito na mão da garotinha chamada Sofia, a árvore de natal piscando... As chicotadas podem durar a eternidade.

Sinto algo atravessar meu peito, e antes de apagar, vejo meu sangue jorrando para o chão escuro... E então... Me entrego à escuridão.

...

Fim...

...

A pontada de dor me trás à realidade. Abro os olhos no susto. Olho em volta apenas para ter certeza que não sei que lugar é este. Aliás, quem eu sou, a propósito?

* * *

 **Nota Final**

E aii galera, tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim! kkkk Rasemifrag aqui quem vos fala. Gostaram? Meio dark né... Eu não sou maluco, nem psicopata, juro! (Juro mesmo, é sério!).. O conto está marcado como de "Supernatural Série de TV", mas na realidade não tem nada a ver com a série. É q o ser inteligente aqui não conseguiu achar a aba de contos originais, dai joguei em qualquer um relacionado ao tema... Sorry about that! kkk (se alguem souber onde ficam as originais, please, call me!)

Toda essa história ai, pelo menos a ideia dela, surgiu de uma conversa com a senhorita **Ladie,** sério, ela é a psicopata da situação aqui, não eu kkkkkkk ela deu as ideias, montei o texto, e deu nessa belezinha ai =]

Bom, se gostaram, cliquem em gostei aqui em baixo, se inscrevam no canal e compartilhem esse vídeo com os amigos... Não, pera... Agradecimento pra mídia errada... Enfim, é isso crianças, vcs sabem o q fazer.

Lembrem-se, tio Rase ama vcs =]


End file.
